Previous research by other investigators has found that teachers' expectations concerning their students' abilities can have an effect on student performance. The process by which teachers transmit expectancies, however, is still not clear. An earlier study by this author found that the non-verbal behavior (smiles, headnods, eye contact, etc.) of the teacher as he interacted with the student was affected by his perception of the student's intelligence. Four experiments are proposed here. In the first, the subjects' expectancies concerning their pupils' motivation (high or low) and social class (lower or middle) will be varied along with their expectancies of the pupils' intelligence, in order to see how these expectancies, in a factorial design, affect teacher non-verbal behavior. The second experiment will vary the race of the student (black or white) along with the teacher's expectancy of intelligence. In the last two experiments, tutors either on video-tape or in person will simulate either positive, negative, or neutral non-verbal behaviors as they teach a lesson to a child. In this way, it can be ascertained if differential non-verbal behaviors by a teacher actually affect pupil performance.